


Something New

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Award Winners, Crack, F/M, Gift Fic, Willow Owes Someone Cookies, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's "My Will Be Done" spell ensnares a certain rogue demon hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



> Winner in [Round 25](http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/round25/winners25.html) of the Sunnydale Memorial Fanfiction Awards, in the category "Best Quickie Fic".  
> Also a runner-up in [Round 7](http://wicked-awards.livejournal.com/27842.html) of the No Rest for the Wicked Awards, in the "Heart of Gold" category.

"I mean, I'm going through something," Willow objected, pacing back and forth in Xander's basement. "You'd think every once and awhile Buffy would make best friends a priority."

Xander sympathized with Willow's frustration, really he did, but it wasn't like he couldn't see Buffy's side of things, too. With the college thing, and the Slaying thing, and the commandos thing, and the Spike thing, and all the other... things of Buffy...

He shook his head and spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason. "You know, Will, it's not like she could just let Spike go," he said. "And Wes is just passing through, she kind of needs to pick his brains while he's here."

"They're more important than me. I get it," Willow said, bitterly.

"Buffy's got to find out what's up with those commandos," Xander continued, still trying to explain. "Right now she needs their help."

"Well fine," Willow huffed. "First Spike, then Watcher Junior... wasn't Cordy the one he liked? And now, with the, the motorcycle, and the leather, and the stubble, and who does he think he is, taking up her time? Why doesn't she _just go marry him_?"

* * *

Buffy had barely got Spike back into Giles' apartment and tied up in a chair, when a sudden wave of emotion washed over her, and she looked up to meet the blue gaze of her former Watcher turned demon hunter turned sexy hunk of a boyfriend. "Wes," she said happily, stepping eagerly into the open circle of his leather-clad arms.

"Oh, Buffy," he exclaimed, embracing her, a wide smile lighting up his features. "I am so glad my demon hunting duties brought me back to Sunnydale, I can't imagine how I stayed away so long."

She smiled brilliantly back at him, drinking in his handsome face, and reveling in the feel of the muscular arms clasping her body. Parker aside, it had been a really long time since she'd been this close to a guy-- especially one who could hold his own in the darker side of her life. Riley was nothing compared to Wesley Wyndham-Price... and she could have lost this prize forever, due to her own anger and arrogance the year before.

"I'm glad you're back, too," she said earnestly. "I'm so sorry, you know, about that whole Watcher thing last year, it's just with Giles, and the Council, and everything--"

"Shh, say no more." He raised an index finger, placing it over her lips as he shushed her. "All is forgiven." Then he moved the finger away, wrapping that hand around the back of her neck as he bent to press his mouth to hers.

Buffy drank in the kiss, feeling delicious tingles from her lips to her pretty pink painted toenails. "Mmm," she sighed in satisfaction, then breathed his name again. "Oh, Wes."

"Oh, someone put a stake in me," an accented voice interrupted.

"Don't tempt me," Wes muttered, throwing a glare in Spike's direction as he fished in his pocket... but when he pulled his hand back out, it held not a stake but a glittering, golden ring. "I know I've no right to ask so soon, nor with so poor an offering..."

Buffy gasped as he dropped to his knees before her.

"...but will you marry me, Buffy Anne Summers?" he finished, gazing worshipfully up at her.

"It's just so sudden," she stuttered, stunned, forgetting their audience entirely. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on Earth," he said, his heart in his eyes.

"Oh Wes!" she exclaimed. "Of course it's yes!"


End file.
